Toadette's Crying Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette has been known to cry a lot. But when Bowser Jr. gets fed up with this, he dares Toadette not to cry for the entire day... can she accomplish this fiendish deed? After an entire year, finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette's Crying Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, December is here, and its the last month of 2010... so Imma going to try and finish as much as I can. And as you can see, several of my old fanfics that I don't like or care anymore and disappearing in favor or new fanfics like these that I actually complete. So as you can see, I got a lot going for me as far as my fanficing goes, and I'm replacing the old, unfunny crap with new, better stuff. Now that I said that, I got one more thing to say, in a desparate effort to push this thing over one thousand words. It's like a disorder that I have with that requires a particular thing to get checked, whether it be long or short words, cause I like having my fanfics around a thousand, as it fills me with more glee than a Zoroark plushie on two Krabby Patties. That made no sense whatsoever. And why did I mention Zoroark, it's not like I have- whoops, time's up, I got over a thousand words. So anyway, I better get off my lazy ass and update the other fanfics after this. Ciao!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

Extra Note: And I realized that I just rushed this out of the door. Silly, stupid, idiotic me.

* * *

Toadette yawned as she woke up in her pink bed, feeling peachy and full of vigorous energy!

"Ahhh! What a beautiful day for me to go and enjoy the day!" Toadette exclaimed as she looked out her window, embracing the nice sun rays as the morning was incredibly bright. Toadette turned around and jumped off her bed, stretching as she dusted her pink pajamas.

"I think I'll go and-" As Toadette headed out of the room, she tumbled down the stairs. "Oooh! Oww! Yeowch! Eeyagh!"

Toadette landed at the bottom of the stairs, landing on her face as she got up. She felt immense pain, rubbing her right leg that she injured.

"Ouchie... I hurt my leg! Sniffle..." Toadette began to cry as tears came out of her eyes. Toadette then proceeded to wail loudly, rubbing her leg.

Later that beautiful pleasant morning, Toadette was in the kitchen, having some delicious, sugary Frosted Flakes for breakfast, with two muffins and some eggs, bacon, and toast next to her, along with a glass of orange juice and milk. Being a big eater, Toadette gulped everything down in five minutes, letting out a cute belch as she resumed finishing up her cereal.

"Mmm, this is so good! Glad I was extra hungry this morning..." Toadette mentioned as she giggled, bopping her head joyfully.

Suddenly, after the cherry music on the radio finished, a news announcement came on. "And now, we'll go to the latest news. Seven hundred and seventy seven kittens have all perished in a huge wild fire nearby the city, and not a single one was rescued from the devastating..."

Toadette gasped as she had the spoon on her mouth, taking it out as she trembled, sniffling as her eyes widened. "Not the kittens! Waaaah!"

Later, after breakfast, Toadette decided to head out of the house and do some aerobics. After getting some excercise, Toadette went over to the nearby Moo Moo Meadows to partake in a regular race. After winning the gold trophy easily with fifty etxra gold coins, Toadette headed back to the house, whistling merrily along the way.

"Well, seeing Bowser Jr. will make me feel even better!" Toadette exclaimed as she bobbed her head to her whistling, "I just hope that- AHH!"

Toadette fell down a deep sand pit, landing head first. Popping out from the sand pit, Toadette spat out the sand as she glanced to her right, gasping as she placed her hands on her face in dismay, to see her trophy sink away, along with the gold coins.

"Not again!" Toadette cried as she began bawling again, the tears flowing out as she rolled around in the sand.

Shortly after having her little sand tandrum, Toadette made it back to the house, somehow getting over losing her precious trophy and extra coins. She opened the door and welcomed herself in, launching her amr sinto the air. "Hey guys, I'm here!"

Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper gulped as they glanced at each other, and then turned to face Toadette.

"..."

Toadette blinked as she placed her hands behind her back, tilting her headto the right as she cutely asked, "Hey, what's with the long faces?"

"...You're not gonna cry again, are you?" Gooper asked as he somewhat shuddered, wrapping himself with all four of his tentacles.

Toadette shook her head, still somewhat confused. "Well, not really, why?"

Petey sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly stating, "Because, well, we... sold your old dusty pillow."

Toadette's mouth opened wide as her eyes expanded, the white being visible in her cute black eyes as her lips trembled, causing Toadette to cry again as she placed her hands on her face. "My old dusty pillow! No! I loved that thing to pieces!" Toadette wailed loud enough to cause the entire to shake greatly, accidentally tossing Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper up and down. "I-I couldn't be more sad! Waaaah!"

Bowser Jr., who was reading an old magazine, got fed up with Toadette's crying as he dropped the magazine, storming into the other room and stomping right towards Toadette, going deep into her face. "That's it! Toadette, zip it! It's just a dirty old pillow! Get over it!"

Toadette whined as she trembled with sadness. "But Bowser Jr, my sweet! My pillow! My old, dusty pillow!"

"Old dusty pillow nothing!" Bowser Jr. replied angrily as he shook his face.

Toadette continued sniffling, trying to hold back. "But-"

"OLD. _DUSTY. PILLOW. **NOTHING!**_" Bowser Jr. snapped as several veins appeared on his green head, panting heavily.

Toadette briefly paused for a few seconds as Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper looked at each other, both of the bosses concerned as Bowser Jr. continued panting. Several seconds passed as there was absolute silence in the room.

"..." Toadette began sniffling as she started trembling again.

"What now?" Bowser Jr. angrily asked as he folded his arms, impatient and angered.

Toadette winced as she went from whining to crying again. "You... yelled at me! Waaaaah!" Toadette covered her face as she continued crying loudly.

Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper both felt bad as Bowser Jr. sighed, placing his right hand on his face, muttering to himself, "Oh boy, here we go."

And Toadette's crying went on, much to the annoyance of everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette sat on a chair as she watched Bowser Jr. pull a television set out from the closet. Toadette tilted her head as she pointed at the television set. "What's this?"

Bowser Jr. sighed as he placed in a blank videotape. "Oh, a video. A simple, but effective, video."

"A video of what?" Toadette asked as she clenched her hands together.

Bowser Jr. turned his head around, staring at Toadette. "Of all the times you cried."

Toadette giggled as she rubbed the back of her head, replying, "Oh come on, it's not like I-"

The video turned on, and Toadette gulped as her eyes somewhat widen, the video showing Toadette crying in practically every place around and nearby the home she shared with Bowser Jr. and the others.

"...Do I really cry this much?" Toadette asked as she frowned, feeling somewhat embarrassed and worried.

Bowser Jr. folded his arms as he chuckled, "This isn't even the beginning."

"Ooooh... is that good or bad?" Toadette asked as she glanced at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. stared at Toadette with only is right eye open. "Bad."

Several long hours later, the video ended, and the television turned off by itself, as a completely embarrassed Toadette was holding down her dress, looking down as Bowser Jr. stretched his arms, sighing as he scratched the back of his neck.

"...So... um..." Toadette tried to spark a conversation, but she was too embarrassed to admit it.

Bowser Jr. groaned as he jumped off the chair, pointing at Toadette. "Listen, Toadette, you gotta stop with the crying! Stand up, be productive, live a better life!"

Toadette gulped as she raised her hands by her face. "But Junior... I can't help it..." She sniffled as her lips trembled, crying again as waterfalls started flowing down from her beedy eyes. "I'm just a young girl..."

Bowser Jr. produced what would be one of the greatest reaction faces ever. "And I'm a young reptile. No big difference!" He stepped forward and pounded his chest as he stated to Toadette, placing his hands on his scaly hips, "Listen, no one's perfect, but you just can't go all around the place crying like a little baby! What would it be like if you were to move away and cry all the time!"

Toadette thought about it for a moment. Upon visualizing it in her head, Toadette sniffled as her lips trembled, crying again. Bowser Jr. narrowed his eyes angrily as he slapped Toadette across the face, getting annoyed.

"Get a hold of yourself, kid!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he grabbed Toadette and dragged her off the chair. "Why, if I didn't know better, you couldn't go throughout the entire day without crying twenty four times!"

Toadette looked up as she stopped crying, still sniffling as she replied quietly, "Twenty... four... times?"

An idea sparked in Bowser Jr.'s head, causing him to evilly chuckle as he tapped his fingertips together. "Yes... that'll do..." He picked up Toadette as he wrapped his left arm around her, telling her, "you go throughout tomorrow without crying more than twenty four times, and I'll... bake you a cake."

"What kind of cake?" Toadette asked, licking her lips as her stomach growled.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he twirled his right hand. "Any cake, just be sure not to cry more than those times, okay?" Toadette cheered as she jumped up and down with joy, hugging Bowser Jr. tightly and kissing him as she ran off, promising him, "Don't worry, Junior! I'll do my best!"

Bowser Jr. sighed as he shook his head, muttering to himself, "Ah Jeeze... what have I done...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser Jr. and Toadette were walking towards the nearby Moo Moo Meadows, enjoying the nice weather that accompanied them. As the sun was starting to set, Bowser Jr. took advantage of the moment, attemtping to bring out Toadette's frail, crying side.

"So Toadette, it's pretty nice here and all..." Bowser Jr. stated as he lowered his eyes, temtping Toadette in a suave matter. "Pretty great to watch the sunset or something."

Toadette nodded as she placed her hands behind her back. "Yeah. I just love the scenery. It makes me want to-" She gasped as she paused, looking out as the sun, which was red, was right in front of her, slowing diving downwards. Bowser Jr. grinned eagerly as he wrapped his right arm around Toadette, tempting her.

"Isn't it just beautiful, Toadette? The sunset, the chirping..." Bowser Jr. remarked in a calm voice, making the point get through clearer in Toadette's mind.

"Yeah..." Toadette mumbled as tears began appearing in her eyes, her heart beating slightly faster as she was taking in the beauty of the scene. The cows in the distance began mooing in perfect harmony as Toadette's heart strings were tugged.

Bowser Jr. eagerly clapped his hands together as he pointed at Toadette's eyes. "Is that a tear I see?"

Toadette sniffled as she began rubbing her eyes, yet the urge to cry was there, her tears still rising. "It's... too beautiful... it's... too much..." Toadette began to cry as she was overcome with the peace and beauty of the sun setting, finally heading down and letting night take over.

Bowser Jr. pumped his fists in the air with joy as he succeeded, telling himself, "One down... twenty three to go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were making their way through the Mushroom Gorge, the sunset transetting into night as Bowser Jr. noticed the red and white mushrooms bouncing on the tall mushroom stalks nearby. Bowser Jr. called out to Toadette and pointed at them as they danced in a nice, coordinated order.

"Awww... that's so precious..." Toadette complimented as she sniffled, feeling a tear coming on as she rubbed her right eye. "No... I won't cry... not now..." She continued watching the mushrooms bounce cutely.

Bowser Jr. smirked as he tapped Toadette on the right shoulder. "Oh, but Toadette, you should know how mushrooms like each other's company. After all, just look at how they like each other!"

Bowser Jr. then pointed at the mushrooms glancing at each other and bobbing into each other, attempting a hug even though they weren't capable of doing so. Toadette felt her heart strings pulled, as she began crying out of joy of what she was seeing. Having gotten Toadette to cry two times, Bowser Jr. thought of some more cunning schemes to get Toadette to cry so that he can admit that Toadette was too soft, too sweet, too kind. But alas, the gloating would come later, as Bowser Jr. and Toadette arrived at Nikki's summer house, located near Peach Beach, which was just south from the location.

"So, you came over to see the show with me and Ashley, right?" Nikki asked as she clasped her hands together.

Toadette nodded as she also clasped her hands together. "Yeah! Me and Junior were just ready to come watch, aren't we, Junior?" She turned around, to see that Junior wasn'tnext to her. "Junior?"

Bowser Jr. was munching on some delicious, hot buttery popcorn he was sharing with Ashley, who was wearing her red and white stripped pajamas. Toadette and Nikki entered the living room after Nikki locked the door, the four of them watching Nikki's favorite soap opera, **All Toastahs Get Da Hint**.

"_...Please, have mercy!_" Voices from the TV echoed throughout the living room. "_How about I slap your..._"

Toadette was already starting to sniffle, whimpering in awe as she held the white blanket sheet close to her face, as Bowser Jr. continued smirking deviously, this marking the third time that Toadette has cried, with Nikki and Ashley also sniffling.


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing up the movie with Nikki and Ashley, it was dark, being around eight o' clock at night. Having successfully catching Toadette crying three times, Bowser Jr. felt like he was on top of the world. The two stopped by Toad's Factory, looking over the tall green grassy hills that surrounded the factory that made the infamous items used in Mario Kart.

"See how long the process is to make these items, Toadette?" Bowser Jr. began describing as he spun his right index finger, a faint smirk visible on his face, "All these Toads working on these items must be exhausted. They probably haven't been paid much, which is a shame, cause I bet that they're dead tired, but would do anything to keep their families in check."

Toadette sniffled as she rubbed her eye. "That's so... sad... I can't hold back my tears..." She began sniffling more as tears started falling from her eyes.

Bowser Jr. snickered deviously, having made Toadette cry for the fourth time. "So, you're not doing so well on the crying challenge, are you?"

Toadette stopped crying, realizing what Bowser Jr. was doing the entire time. "So that's your big plan, huh? Well, your tricks won't work on me this time, Junior! Now I know!"

Bowser Jr. gained a troll face expression. "The Toads have families that are too poor to support themselves, so this is the only job they could afford."

Toadette bawed loudly as she rubbed her eyes more, the tears coming out like fireworks as Bowser Jr. tapped his fingers together evilly, all going according to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Toadette and Bowser Jr. left behind the sights of Toad's Factory, the sunset having completely shifted into night, as the stars in outer space made the dark bluish sky brighter. Toadette was trying her best not to cry, but she was too innocent to hold back her tears. Bowser Jr. could only chuckle in glee as his devious scheme to get Toadette to cry was working.

"So, are you confident that you're fine?" Bowser Jr. asked as he wrapped his hands around the back of his head.

Toadette nodded as she folded her arms, not put off by Bowser Jr.'s attempts. "Yes, Junior! Just because I cried sometimes back there doesn't mean I'll keep crying."

"Oh really?" Bowser Jr. stated with a smirk on his face as he placed his hands behind him. "Let's proved that. Do you still have parents?"

Toadette froze in her tracks, her eyes wide open. She took amoment to think about it, then realized the harsh truth as she began sniffling, burying her face in her hands as she began crying again. Bowser Jr. placed his right hand over his mouth as he chuckled to himself, having succeeded in making Toadette cry five times.


	7. Chapter 7

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were wondering what they were planning to do as they walked across the Moo Moo Meadows, watching all of the cows sleep peacefully. Toadette sighed as she placed her hands behind her back, glancing over to Bowser Jr., who was storming up ideas on how to make Toadette even more miserable. The two young characters were on the shore, looking out as the ocean waves splashed on the beach.

"You know, Junior... just being here brings back memories..." Toadette admitted as her hands were behind her back.

Bowser Jr. glanced at Toadette as his right fiery eyebrow raised. "Oh, does it now?"

Toadette nodded as she turned to Bowser Jr., then glanced back at the ocean, the moon shining brightly over it. "Yeah... I remember when I met all of my cousins, aunts, and nieces here. Good times were had..." She rubbed her eyes as she began sniffling again. "It's such a tearjerker thinking about it... all those years gone, and not a single one of them ever coming back..."

Bowser Jr. patted Toadette on the back, comforting her while sporting a devious smirk. "It's all right, Toadette. Let it all out." This was the sixth time Toadette cried, and Bowser Jr. didn't even have to do anything, just taking in the pleasure of seeing Toadette cry herself out as tears came flowing out like firecrackers.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It's been a while since I updated this. It's also nearly a year old. Man, how time goes by.

* * *

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were somehow in Mushroom City, the sunset transcending into the starry night as the two ventured around the race course that was built on the foundation of the highway. Toadette had cried six times, and if she cried more than twenty four times, it would confirm that she was a big crybaby. Bowser Jr. did his best to make Toadette cry as much as possible, wanting to win his bet, obviously.

"Junior, what's your favorite thing about the city?" Toadette asked as she innocently placed her hands behind her back while walking.

Bowser Jr. shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Well, you know, the lights, the tall buildings, the subway... a lot of things."

"You know, there is one thing that makes a girl like me appreciate the big city..." She clamped her hands together as her eyes sparkled. "The simple joy of people of different kind coming all together in harmony and communicating." She sniffled as tears started rolling down her eyes, tears of joy. "It's just so... sniff... beautiful..."

Bowser Jr. snarkly grinned as he wrote in a small notepad, chuckling. "Number seven... this is too perfect. She's doing all of the crying without me lifting a single finger!"


	9. Chapter 9

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were walking by the seashore, collecting seashells as they were touring... whatever. Bowser Jr. had Toadette down to seven cries, and with each passing moment, he was getting closer to his goal of... humiliating Toadette.

"Man, I remember when I did this with my mom," Toadette commented as she picked up the clams, looking at them as she placed them away in a wooden basket, "We use to come down here every Wednesday and Friday morning... good times..." She sniffled as tears of happiness began forming in her eyes.

A huge smirk appeared across Bowser Jr.'s grin. He pointed at Toadette's right eye. "Oh... look at this gem right here..."

Toadette gulped as she shook her head, gawked by Bowser Jr. intruding. She waved her hands frantically, replying hastily, "Wait wait, I didn't mean to cry there! I was just having nostalgic memories!"

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he wrote down in his pad. "Yeah... and that's number eight, missy!"

Toadette held her hands together, her lips trembling. "Oh Junior, you can't give me a break for even one moment... sniffle..." She started crying loudly, more tears coming down.

Bowser Jr.'s smirk turned into a huge grin as he wrote more. "And with this, comes number nine. Heh heh heh heh!"


	10. Chapter 10

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were hanging around in the Frappe Snowland, having headed north to experience the cold experience. Toadette was playing in the snow, wearing pink and white gloves as Bowser Jr. was tossing snowballs at the snowmen, knocking them down into piles of snow.

"Golly, Junior, this snow sure is soft!" Toadette giggled as she formed a small wall of snow. "This sure makes me feel all warm and toasty inside!"

Bowser Jr. smirked as he approached Toadette, patting her on the head. "Yeah, it's kind of sweet. Say, where did you get the scarf?"

Toadette gasped as she held up the pink and red scarf she was wearing around her small neck. "Oh, this baby? I got it a long, long, long time ago while I went adventuring with Waluigi to Freezeezy Peak..."She sighed as she closed her eyes, placing her gloved hands on her face. "Oh... sweet memories..." She started sniffling as tears of joy came rolling down her face.

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he snapped his fingers together. "And that is number ten... splendid."


	11. Chapter 11

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were both walking around Mushroom City, deciding to take in the atmosphere of city life as they passed by many generic Toads, Koopas, Shy Guys, Goombas, and Bo-Bombs.

"Junior, how is it that I cry so easily?' Toadette asked as she held her hands together.

Bowser Jr., who had his hands around the back of his head, simply mumbled. "Beats me. You're pretty emotional."

Toadette felt a bit insulted, slapping Bowser Jr. as she shook her hands angrily. "Hey! I may be a girl, but I'm not emotional!"

Bowser Jr. slyly smirked as he narrowed his eyes at Toadette. "Yet you just slapped me and now you're throwing a fit."

"I am not!" Toadette exaggerated as she stopped shaking her hands, sniffling as she began rubbing her eyes. "I may have some issues, but I'm not... emotional... I'm just... I'm... waaah..."

Bowser Jr. tapped his fingers together as he chalked it down as number eleven, while Toadette began crying loudly again.


	12. Chapter 12

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were watching several Shy Guys racing around on Cheep Cheep Beach, with the two youngsters sitting on the wooden boardwalk that was near the starting line. Toadette was eating a pink strawberry ice cream as Bowser Jr. took pictures with his cameras.

"Man, this ice cream sure is sweet!" Toadette exclaimed as she licked the ice cream around her mouth. She turned to Bowser Jr. "What kind of ice cream do you like?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged as he placed down his camera. "I don't know. I'm more of an Italian Ice fan myself."

Toadette gulped down her ice cream as she let out a small belch, rubbing the back of her head. "Italian Ice? Is that like ice cream?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "I guess you could say it like that. Only that it doesn't have cones."

Toadette was about to add something, but she began sniffling again, as tears started coming down her eyes. Toadette began crying again, letting Bowser Jr. tally the count to number twelve. However, there was something on Bowser Jr.'s mind that prompted him to ask Toadette.

"What is it that's making you cry this time?" Bowser Jr. asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I'm just curiously asking."

Toadette rubbed her eyes as she kept crying. "I... I don't know! I was fine a few seconds ago, and now suddenly I'm crying again!"

Turns out right near Toadette and Bowser Jr. was a Goomba who was cutting some onions for some burgers he was asking from the audience.


	13. Chapter 13

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were in the circus that was settled near the Mushroom Bridge, watching several Koopas, Hammer Bros, and Shy Guys performing stupid tasks. Toadette and Bowser Jr. were in the front seats, watching the action up close, with Toadette munching down on the hot, buttery popcorn.

"Golly gee, I love the circus!" Toadette exclaimed as she handed the empty bag of popcorn to Bowser Jr. "It's so silly it makes me giddy!"

Bowser Jr. sighed as he crippled the bag of popcorn. "Ehhh... it's fine. Not much exciting until they let some of the audience members in."

As if by coincidence, two Hammer Bro clowns grabbed Toadette, taking her to the highest point of the tent. The audience gasped as Bowser Jr. chuckled, rubbing his hands together, with Toadette pleading not to participate.

"This will be going better than expected!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed, writing down on his note pad 'number 13' as he chuckled deviously. "I love this circus!"

Toadette attempted to struggle breaking free, but she couldn't get out of the tough grasp of the Hammer Bro clowns. "Please! I'm afraid of heights! I don't wanna be part of this!" She closed her eyes as she was placed on the wooden platform, opening her eyes as she gasped, being several feet above the ground. She began trembling as she held her hands together up to her face, sniffling as she began crying. "It's just a dream... it's just a dream..."

The Hammer Bro clowns pushed Toadette onto the line as she bounced up and down. Toadette cried in horror as she hung on tightly to the line, crying her heart out as the audience cheered, with Bowser Jr. laughing his head off.


	14. Chapter 14

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were in the Kalimari Desert, having decided to see how dry the desert was. Toadette and Bowser Jr. were riding on the first train that was going through the desert, watching several Koopas, Toads, and Shy Guys racing amongst the dirt.

"Junior, we haven't raced here," Toadette commented as she played around with her pigtails. "It's kinda dirty, isn't it?"

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he folded his arms. "Peh! Of course this desert is dirty. This place is a dump. I've seen better deserts during the autumn!"

Toadette smiled, raising her hand. "Speaking of desert, is there anything to drink? I'm getting kind of thirsty..."

Bowser Jr. shrugged as he briefly closed his eyes. "Beats me. You better cry up a storm if you want to stay wet."

Toadette sighed as she lowered hr eyes in annoyance. "I'm going to have to cry so you can chalk this down, aren't I?"

Bowser Jr. smirked as he held up the notepad. "It's number fourteen."

Toadette groaned as she folded her arms. "Oh, fine!" She tried to make herself feel sad, causing tears in her eyes as she began crying, simply to keep herself wet as the train went through the tunnel.


	15. Chapter 15

Toadette and Bowser Jr. somehow were on the SNES version of Rainbow Road, looking across as they noticed several electrical Thwomps pounding the road, causing them to be chucked up and down. Toadette held down her dress as Bowser Jr. placed his hands on his head.

"Whoooah! I'm feeling dizzy from all this jiggling!" Toadette mumbled as she was starting to feel sick.

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "This isn't so bad! The other Rainbow Roads have curves that are worse than this jiggling!"

Toadette's face turned green, causing her to place her right hand by her mouth. "Ough... I don't feel so good..." She barfed green gunk onto the road, ruining the neon colors.

Bowser Jr. had a disgusted look on his face, moving a bit away from Toadette. "Eck... you might want to clean yourself..."

Toadette sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, starting to cry again as she still felt sick. "Oh, this day just can't go right, can't it?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged as he raised his right index finger while Toadette cried loudly. "Think of it this way! This is number fifteen! You only got nine more times to cry before proving my point!"

"THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE!" Toadette exclaimed as her tears damped Bowser Jr. completely.


	16. Chapter 16

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were hanging around the Coconut Mall, where they were simply looking around for the pleasure of being in a huge mall by the seaside. Toadette's stomach growled, prompting Toadette to rub her stomach with her right hand.

"Junior... I'm hungry..." Toadette whined at a high pitch.

Bowser Jr. folded his arms, lowering his eyes at Toadette. "Look, Dette, you'll eat when we're just about ready to leave."

Toadette shook her hands angrily as she pouted. "I don't want to wait, stupid! I wanna eat right now!" She started crying in frustration as she jumped up and down, the tears coming down in a rather odd formation.

Bowser Jr. scratched his head with his right hand as he shrugged, marking down the crying count to number sixteen.


	17. Chapter 17

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were looking at how splendid Waluigi Stadium appeared, sitting amongst the audience, with the audience members being different than the ones they normally saw during the Grand Prix. Toadette turned to Bowser Jr., being rather curious.

"Hey Junior, how come those guys in the audience change every time we come here?" She asked, placing her hands on the yellowish railings.

Bowser Jr. rubbed the back of his head. "Beats me. Personally, I think something bad happens to all of them. Like if they got murdered or something."

Toadette gasped, placing her left hand by her mouth. "J-Junior... you seriously wouldn't think that, would you?"

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he shrugged. "You tell me."

Toadette thought about it for a moment, then she had a horrified expression, tears in her eyes as Toadette cried loudly again, the tears flowing out like waterfalls. Bowser Jr. pulled a pen out of his mouth and wrote in his notepad that this instance of Toadette crying was number seventeen.


	18. Chapter 18

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were walking around Choco Mountain, with Toadette munching on some hard chocolate candy bars. The two approached the lake in the middle, which was filled with brown, chocolate goop.

Bowser Jr. took a good look at the goop, turning to Toadette as he pointed at it. "Gee, I sure hope that goop down there isn't poop!"

Toadette's face turned green as she spat out the chocolate she was crunching in her mouth, spitting several times as she felt sick to her stomach. "Junior! How could you say such a thing?" She exclaimed as she punched Bowser Jr. in the nose, feeling her stomach rumble as she gasped, slapping her right hand on her face. "Uh oh... I think I gotta..." Toadette farted loudly, which revealed the panties under her pink dress.

Bowser Jr. got back up after being punched, chuckling as he flexed his muscles. "Heh. I guess the chocolate was too much for your stomach to handle."

Toadette glared angrily at Bowser Jr., grabbing him by the neck. "Oooh! I should beat the hell out of you so hard, it would make you cry!" Saying that, her lips trembled as Toadette began crying again. "Waaaah, why did you do this to me, Junior?"

Bowser Jr. cautiously wrote down eighteen on his notepad as he was hoping for Toadette to let go of him. But from the looks of it, she wouldn't let go.


	19. Chapter 19

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were hanging around Seaside Hill, collecting the plentiful bananas that were growing on the tropical palm trees. Toadette seemed top be very excited, as she was humming merrily. The night was effectively going slower, though it would not be long before Bowser Jr. won his bet against Toadette...

"These bananas will be able to keep us up all night!" Toadette exclaimed as she gasped, holding onto a bunch of bananas and sighing heavenly. "Man, I remember when I had a slumber party with my sisters..."

Bowser Jr. stopped picking bananas as he placed his left hand on his hip, staring at Toadette oddly. "Seriously? You had sisters?"

Toadette narrowed her eyes at Bowser Jr., walking towards him and kicking him in the lower part of his scaly stomach. "Junior, you really know how to make a girl mad, do you know that?"

Bowser Jr. grumbled as he rubbed his injured part, glancing back up at Toadette. "Yeah, well at least I don't cry at friggin' everything like you do!"

Toadette gasped as she dropped the bananas, placing both of her hands on her face. "You're... so... jerkish...!" She started crying as she fell on her butt, kicking up her feet as she bawwed loudly. "You're a big, fat, stinky jerk, Junior! Waaaah!"

Bowser Jr. wagged his right index finger as he wrote down nineteen on his notepad, shaking his head as he glanced up at the starry night sky. "Toadette, you better hold in your tears, or my point will be proven..."


	20. Chapter 20

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were walking inside a large abandoned factory, wondering if there was anyone inside. Bowser Jr. hid away, in an attempt to make Toadette frightful.

"Oh Toadette, I seem to have lost my way," Bowser Jr. stated in a mocking tone, chuckling quietly as he continued, "I wonder where I could be...?"

Toadette trembled as she closed her hands together, raising them up by her face as she closed her eyes, feeling the tears form up in her euyes. "I am not gonna cry. I am not gonna cry. I am not gonna cry..."

Bowser Jr. suddenly dropped from the ceiling landing right in front of Toadette. He twitched violently as he faked his own death.

Toadette opened her eyes, seeing the seemingly dead Bowser Jr. She screamed in horror as she fell on her tiny knees, crying out of pity. "Not Junior! Why? Whhhhhy?"

Bowser Jr. popped right back up, pointing at Toadette as he laughed. "Ha! I managed to getcha! And that strikes down number twenty!"

Toadette froze for a few brief seconds, bursting into tears as she wailed loudly, rolling around in a puddle of tears as Bowser Jr. laughed, slapping his knees as he laughed his yellowish head off.


	21. Chapter 21

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were in a dark, spooky castle that was in ruins and nestled within the boundaries of the Banshee Boardwalk. Toadette was whimpering as she trembled with fright, with Bowser Jr. keeping a close eye on Toadette to ensure that she would cry for the twenty first time.

"It sure is spooky here..." Toadette gulped as she began biting her tiny nails.

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he folded his arms. "Heh. Sure is creepy around here, huh Toadette? I'd hate to fall in this dark, salty water... I heard sharks infest it..."

Toadette gasped as tears began falling from her eyes. "S-sharks? I wanna get out of here!" She started crying as she jumped on Bowser Jr., holding him dearly.

Bowser Jr. was caught by surprise, with Toadette being heavier than he anticipated. He managed to hold her, but he accidentally slipped on a banana peel that was placed behind him, falling into the dark water waves. Bowser Jr. and Toadette began swimming southward as fast as they could, being chased by angry, hungry sharks. Toadette cried out her heart as Bowser Jr. pulled out a slingshot and shot several pebbles at the sharks as he pulled Toadette into his shell and hid inside, spinning away inside his green spiky shell, leaving behind the three hungry sharks.


	22. Chapter 22

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were sitting about in Donut Plains, the sky getting darker as the bright stars started to disappear from view. Toadette ate some fresh apples as Bowser Jr. glanced at his notepad, writing down number twenty two as he knew Toadette was going to cry yet again.

"Geeze, Toadette, you should really watch yourself. Who knows what might happen out here," Bowser Jr. muttered as he chuckled, tapping his pencil on the notepad several times.

Toadette tilted her head to the right. "What do you mean, Junior? I'm pretty healthy for a young mushroom girl..." She then felt something on her right arm. "Hmm?" She raised her right arm, screaming in shock as a Chain Chomp latched onto her arm. "Eeeek! A mean Chain Chomp chomped me!"

Bowser Jr. snickered, grabbing the Chain Chomp by the tail and tossing it into a nearby mud pit. "I guess it wanted to cause a chain reaction! Hardy har har!"

Toadette sniffled, tears falling from her eyes as she whimpered, beginning to cry, "Oh Junior, can't you be considerate and stop making stupid puns? I'm in great pain here! It really hurts...!"

Bowser Jr. shrugged as he grabbed some paper towels nearby and wrapped them around Toadette, preventing her arm from bleeding. Toadette cried softly as she and Bowser Jr. headed westward, Bowser Jr. having predicted Toadette's crying.


	23. Chapter 23

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were in the warm hustle of Dino Dino Jungle, sitting atop the wooden boardwalk as they noticed two orange apatosaurus raising their heads from the lake.

"Say Junior," Toadette began as she plucked several pedals from the daisy she was holding, "Do you ever know if time goes by slow, or fast?"

Bowser Jr., his hands on the plank, turned to Toadette. "Time going slow or fast? Honestly, I don't really care about time to be concerned about it. I just go with the flow."

Toadette sighed as she plucked the last pedal, tossing the pedal-less daisy into the lake. "Going with the flow... Junior, when we die, is there a chance of eternal slumber?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "I don't know. Go ask King Boo or something, I'm sure he would have something to say about it."

Toadette held her hands together as she frowned. "Eternal slumber... so peaceful, yet so sad at the same time..." She started to sniffle as she rubbed her right eye, tears starting to form as she whimpered. "Oh Junior, I'm afraid to know what might happen during death..."

Bowser Jr. shrugged as he wrote down number twenty three in his notepad, looking at his wristwatch on his left arm, noticing the time. "Past eleven o' clock. Hmmm... I just gotta make Toadette cry before midnight, and my point will be proven..." He turned to Toadette, and wrapped his left arm around her as she cried softly.


	24. Chapter 24

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Wow. Just, wow. It's been an entire year since I made this fanfic. It makes me feel so old... yet proud at the sametime. Fitting that I would finish this exactly a year after it came into existence. But, this is the deciding factor. Will Toadette hold in her crying and finally prevail over Bowser Jr.? You'll have to read to find out. Hoohoohoohoohoo...

* * *

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were finally back at their house, with Toadette having cried twenty three times. The day has long since become night, and the night was almost over. This allowed Bowser Jr. to be as stealthy as possible, only needing Toadette to cry one more time before the night was done.

"You seemed to have really let out a lot of tears, Toadette," Bowser Jr. commented as he rolled his pencil around in his right hand. "I guess you can't handle not being emotional."

Toadette growled as she puffed her cheeks, folding her arms in annoyance. "Hey! I'm a sensitive girl! Cut me a break, will you?"

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he whispered under his breath, "Sure, Dette, sure."

Toadette got so frustrated, she slapped Bowser Jr. across the back of the head. "Oooh, I may be emotional, but I'm not afraid to slap somebody if I have to! Stop being so stubborn!"

Bowser Jr. growled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Lousy stupid little... just wait until we get inside..."

As Toadette and Bowser Jr. went inside the house, the two immediately went into the living room. Bowser Jr. placed the notepad on the wooden counter next to him, as he picked up a remote control and turned on the television.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see what the movie will be about!" Toadette exclaimed with glee as she clapped her hands several times.

The movie turned on, and it showed depression images of the Great Depression. Toadette's giddy face disappeared as a horrified expression replaced it. Toadette surprisingly was fighting back against her tears, closing her eyes and trying to think of silly things to get the images of the television out of her mind.

Bowser Jr. smirked, placing both of his arms around the back of his head. "What's wrong, Toadette? Can't handle a little drama?"

Toadette screamed in frustration as she grabbed the television and chucked it out of the window, panting as she turned to Bowser Jr., her eyes wide open. Bowser Jr. had a surprise look on his face as he coughed.

Toadette calmed down, and she giggled as she closed her eyes, placing her hands behind her back. "Okay, now with that little thing outta the way, let's have some snacks! I'm starving!"

Bowser Jr. chuckled nervously as he cautiously followed Toadette into the kitchen, grabbing his notepad as he went.

Toadette opened the fridge, pulling out some cupcakes as she stuffed her face into them. Bowser Jr. backed off, deciding to opt for some nice Italian bread as he watched Toadette scarf the sweets in a pinch. He raised his right hand, remarking to Toadette, "Gee, Toadette, you sure do know how to munch down. You'll get fat if you keep eating them that way!"

Toadette stopped eating the cupcakes as she turned to face Bowser Jr., pushing the last cupcake into her mouth. "Get... fat...?" Her lips began trembling as Toadette slapped herself, prompting herself to stay cherry. "No, I can handle this! I'm a big girl!"

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he covered his mouth with his left hand, squinting his eyes. "Yeah, a big FAT girl."

Toadette got annoyed and grabbed a frying pan nearby, slamming Bowser Jr. on the head. Bowser Jr. groaned as he rubbed his head injury, with Toadette deciding to head upstairs. Bowser Jr. got an idea as he snapped his fingers.

"If these attempts can't get to her... maybe a sad story will!" Bowser Jr. muttered to himself as he chuckled deviously, tapping his fingers as thunder boomed in the background, a thunderstorm occurring.

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were both in Toadette's bed, with Toadette on the right and Bowser Jr. on the left. Toadette placed both of her hands over her stomach, over the pink blanket that was covering herself and Bowser Jr.

"So, what story are you gonna read me, Junior?" Toadette asked in a sweet tone.

Bowser Jr. pulled out a random green book, flipping through several pages as he found nothing but generic fairy tails. "Uhhh... this story... will be of the story... of the Sad Shy Guy."

Toadette gasped as she gained a frown on her face, a sad expression showing how she felt. "Oh my... this sounds like a sad story."

"Oh, but it is!" Bowser Jr. stated as a smirk came across his face, chuckling as he pointed at the book, which had a picture of a random red Shy Guy on it. "There once was a red colored Shy Guy who was sad. But, he wasn't just sad, he was very sad because..." He glanced at Toadette, who was starting to form tears in her eyes, causing him to smirk. "Because he was lost... he was lost and very sad. And then, he—he started to cry continiously."

Toadette begins to choke up as she breathes heavily and heavily.

"He cried and he cried," Bowser Jr. continued as he flipped through the pages, glancing at Toadette and then at the book, "And he cried even more. So much that his mask fell off from all the crying."

Toadette shakes with sadness as she starts whimpering. Toadette forces back tears in her eyes as she felt pain in her chest. "

"Crying and crying and crying and..." Bowser Jr. stopped as he noticed that Toadette was ready to burst. "That's right, girlie. You can do it."

Toadette whimpered as she let out in a high pitch squeak, "I'm wondering if it might not be so healthy to hold in all my tears..."

Bowser Jr. nodded in agreement. "That's right, Toadette. Let it all out!" He glanced at the clock, which was ticking. Remembering what he promised Toadette, he began shaking his fists. "Come on, Toadette... you can do it, you can do it!"

Toadette wailed in pain as she pushed the blanket off of her, holding her hands together as she tried holding back, but the tears were just about to come. The situation was getting intense as Toadette was ready to burst, every ticking closer and closer.

"Come on, Toadette... come on Toadette!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as veins appeared in his head. "You can do it... you can-"

Unfortunately for Bowser Jr., the clock ticked at midnight, causing him to drop his arms as his eyes were black voids of nothing. He sighed as he narrowed his eyes, turning to Toadette, defeated in his ultimate bet. "Ough... darn it..."

Toadette was still holding in her tears, whimpering as her voice continued reaching unfathomable heights of tone. Bowser Jr. shook his head as he turned to Toadette.

"Well, Toadette, it looks like you won the..." As Bowser Jr. was admitting defeat, it happened.

Toadette finally cried for the twenty fourth time.

And Toadette cried so much, it caused the entire room to be overflowing with tears of water. The tears were overflowing the entire house, causing all of the windows to bursts as the tears poured out. Toadette cried out tears of waterfalls, crying more than she had ever cried before. Bowser Jr. wads completely damped, his entire body wet. Eventually, what were seconds became minutes, as the tears overflowed the entire meadows, spreading to nearby locations, including Choco Mountain and Seaside Hill. After exactly an hour and twelve minutes of crying, Toadette finally stopped crying, feeling much better. Toadette rubbed her eyes, getting the last of her tears out as she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh boy, I feel MUCH better!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled, holding her hands together as she turned to Bowser Jr., who was off the bed. "Junior, you may be a jerk, but you're such a good friend!"

Bowser Jr. growled as he placed his right hand on his face. "D'oh... well, I guess I have to make that cake now, now that you've beaten me at my own bet..."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Several minutes later, Toadette was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. arrived with not just one cake, but several, each of them a different flavor. Toadette squealed with delight as she clapped her hands several times.

"Oh joy, oh joy! Thank you, Junior!" Toadette exclaimed as she jumped off the couch and hugged Bowser Jr. tightly, kissing him on the cheek as she took the vanilla frosted cake and munched into it.

Bowser Jr. had an exhausted look on his face, sighing as he shook his head. Saying with annoyance, he muttered, "Well... it's the least I could do for you... after I lost the bet..."

Toadette let out a loud belch as she giggled, wrapping her right arm around Bowser Jr. "It's okay, Junior... let it all out..."

Bowser Jr.'s sighs turned into screams of angrish as he literally yelled his head off, with Toadette giggling as she closed her eyes, moving in to hug Bowser Jr. tightly as she raised her right foot in glee.

"That's right, let it all out. You can scream all you want. You're among friends here." Toadette stated as she kept giggling, which accompanied Bowser Jr.'s angry screams.

And for the rest of the night, nothing but angry screams and giggles of glee were heard. Oh, what a long night it was going to be for the rest of the neighborhood.

**THE END**


End file.
